A Short Winter Tale
by AndyTheShinyVictini
Summary: this is a second person mew vore


**This is tornado12345, and this here is a mew vore, so I hope you like it ^^**

* * *

You squee'd in joy as you played in the snow on an evening winter day. You just loved snow so much as you can play with it by making snowballs, make snow angles, and other fun stuff. You continued to play in the snow, still squeeing. You looked and saw the other pokemon enjoying the snow as well. It just makes you happy to see pokemon enjoying the snow. About a few hours later the pokemon had finished playing in the snow and went back to their homes to go to their warm and cuddly beds to sleep in, while you were still outside playing in the snow since it was just too fun to play with.

You continued to play in the snow and since it was so fun to play, you eventually lost track of time. When you finally grew exhausted from playing in the snow, you looked up and noticed it was already nighttime and it also stopped snowing. You sighed in bummer since it was time to go to sleep, you also yawned as you grew tired as well. You flew across the forest to find the perfect tree to sleep in because you didn't really have a home.

After an hour of searching, you finally came across a tree that was comfy to sleep in and also not occupied. You flew to a stabled ranch as you made yourself comfortable. You eyelids grew heavy as you started to feel drowsy. When you finally were able to drift to sleep, you heard footsteps coming from below. Your eyes sprung open when you heard these unusual footsteps. You decided to look down at the trees to see that a human was hiking in the forest. You got a little curious, why would a human walk in the forest at this hour.

You cautiously approached the human while he was minding his own business since he was using the path as a shortcut to make his way home. You suddenly appeared in front of him as he yelped and fell down. You can't help but giggled as he looked ridiculous when he fell. The human got up, rolled his eyes while he sighed. But he just couldn't resist your cute adorable face and smile. The human then went and grabbed his backpack and went searching for something.

You started to grow curious for what was he searching in the backpack. Two minutes later he got out some hot chocolate. He looked back at you and smiled as he handed you a cup of hot cocoa. You took a moment to sniff the hot cocoa as it smell so delicious. You then took a sip of the hot chocolate, you later started to drink the whole cup as it tasted so yummy and squee'd. The human smiled as you loved the hot cocoa, you flew and lied down his arms as you wanted to go home with him.

The human smiled and petted your head, you purred from the petting which caused the human to smile and he continued to walk back to his house with you in his arms. Fifteen minutes later, he made it home and opened the door as he stepped in the house. You flew out of his arms and looked around the house since it was a nice place to look. Your now human friend smiled as you looked around his house. He then went upstairs to change into his pajamas.

You saw him climb upstairs and decided to wait for him to come back down. A few minutes later he came back down with his PJs on. You looked back at him with a smile as he picked you up and carried you upstairs to sleep with him. When he got to his bedroom, he instantly went to the bed to cover himself up with the blankets. You also snuggled on the comfy bed as you purred, your friend smile as he loved you purring. You looked at your friend as he was about to sleep. You started to think that your friend deserved to be in a more warm, safe and cuddly place.

You got up from the bed and looked at your friend, he smiled back at you. You then licked his nose ad purred from the taste. He giggled because the lick you gave him kinda tickled. Your friend looked at you again and smiled at you, he then noticed that you were starting to get bigger. He then looked everywhere around him as he saw the entire world growing. He started to get nervous and saw you giggling a little, he just laugh nervously as he saw you growing bigger and bigger.

Your friend then saw you adorable face and started to smile a little as he was starting to get less nervous and knew he can trust you. You continued to look at your shrinking friend as he smiled a little more when he got smaller. When he finally stopped shrinking, he was about the right size to be easily swallowed. Your tiny friend looked up at you and smiled as he tried to climb up your fur. You giggled as he tried and then scooped him up with your paw.

He smiled as you held him across your face, your friend then looked at your mouth, thinking about how soft and cuddly it is inside. He looked back at you and smiled and you smiled at him back, now knowing where he wanted to go. You then opened you mouth as you gently placed your friend on your massive sized tongue. He smiled even more and began to playfully squirm in your mouth, you now started to purr loud as you loved him squirming in there. You also decided to lick and play with him using your tongue.

Your friend chuckled since he loved being licked and squirmed even more for your satisfaction. You purred louder and louder as he squirmed more and you loved his taste. Five minutes later he lied on your tongue so he could make the next part of what you're going to do easier. You smiled at your friend and proceeded to tilt your head and swallow him. He smiled even more as he slid down your throat while outside you continued to purr louder as you loved the feeling of him sliding down your throat and feeling him "plop" into your belly.

He smiled in bliss and got up to rub, hug and nuzzle your stomach walls. You purred louder and louder because of the feeling of your friend trying his best to satisfy you as thanks. After ten minutes he grew tried and snuggled the walls and listed to your stomach gurgling contently and you heartbeat as this was his lullaby. You lied down on his bed and yawn a little as you continued to purr softly. You friend slowly drifted to sleep and he smiled since he was happy to be inside of you.

You grew tried as well, and your eyelids grew heavy again and the next thing you know is that you fell asleep with a smile on your face, while you had a new best friend to play with tomorrow. You peacefully sleep on the soft and cuddly bed while outside, It stated to snow again.

* * *

**Well that was it, I hoped you liked it :) bye **


End file.
